percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch15
Chapter 15: I Soil Myself (Not Literally) The Council Room was the same room Chiron asked me to accept the quest in (for a Big House, it didn't have many rooms). the cabin leaders were already gathered round the table tennis table (again, it sounds weird): Clarisse la Rue of Ares Cabin was playing with a small blade and had her boots on the table. Lou Ellen of Hecate's Cabin kept pulling peoples ears or noses off whenever they passed her, Travis Stoll was throwing more of those 'clown face paper aeroplanes' around the room. All was in a bit of chaos until they noticed Chiron entering and sat down into fixed positions (except Clarisse). I took a seat next to Chiron and on his opposite side I could see Rachel also siting here. The meeting went straight ahead with Chiron speaking first. "Councelors, Unfortunatly there is another prophercy that I had been forced to keep secret longer than any other oath I have ever made. This one concerns our newest addition to the council: Stuart Draganov, son of Brachos." The Councelors then began to chat amongst themselves, Chiron then continued. "Stuart here is a rare breed of human and Deity, but that doesn't mean that he is any less of a hero as any of you." I felt slightly embarassed by that statement he made, but he continued without letting them discuse about it in front of me. "One of the earliest prophercies was made during the end of the First Giants War, this peticular prophercy would descide the fate over the realm of Gaea, which has been untouched by any godly force. This prophercy spoke of a gathering of a speical group of demigods with elemental powers can prevent a unnatural shift in the balance of power now possessed by the gods. Stuart can you tell us this prophercy?" I stood up and said "четверка глагол собираться . . ." then stopped, realising I was saying it in Russian. "Four shall gather with elemental gifts/they shall united destroy the rifts/The children of gods must help defend/Failure will lead to the end/while accompanied by the generals of bone/the spawn of earth shall reclaim his throne." Everyone was confused by what I had just said to them, many then began to question it: "Four elementalists, as in the four elements?" asked Sophia Bellafronte of the Aphrodite Cabin. "Correct" Chron said "Earth, Water, Air and Fire". "Water is too obvious" said Hannah Oxford. "Air . . . could it be a minor wind god?" "Fire!" said Laura Stokes of Hephaestus Cabin, but didn't say anyuthing else after that. her light brown eyes were saying that it wern't everything she wanted to say. "Wait a minute!" said a voice at the other end of the table, he was around my age but it was hard to discribe him because he was ther furthest away, but he looked slightly uneven by the way he rocked side to side like was tring to balance himself. But I knew who he was, Fraser Gamble, son of Nemesis. "How do we know that he is the guy of earth, why not a child of Hades or Poseidon or someone with . . ." "Geokinesis" Hannah interupted "is control over stone alone, Stuart is Terrakinetic, which controls all branches of earth." "Thank you for you confirmation" Chiron said. "Since now we are in possession of the Child of Earth, a new prophercy has started, and we should all prepare for its coming". Previous Coming Soon - Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends